El mejor regalo
by ChronoStory
Summary: Krista cree que Ymir se ha olvidado de un día tan especial como San Valentín. ¿Tendrá razón o le habrá preparado alguna sorpresa? One-Shot yumikuri.


Mi contribución yumikuri por San Valentín. Espero que os guste.

* * *

..

El olor del café recién hecho sacó a Ymir del sueño reparador en el que había estado durante horas. Estiró el brazo con pereza tanteando el otro lado de la cama y lo encontró vacio. Después de un par de intentos, consiguió fijar la vista en el reloj que había en su mesilla. Le dolía cada músculo de su espalda, había estado trabajando horas extra en la fábrica durante los últimos meses y su cuerpo había llegado a su límite. Con algo de desgana se sentó en la cama y dejó salir un bostezo que duró largos segundos. Salió de entre las sabanas y enseguida sintió la falta de ropa. Se puso unos shorts deportivos que solía usar para estar en casa y una camiseta y salió en busca de su novia. Fue estirándose por el pasillo localizando cada uno de sus dolores. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la cocina se le pasaron todos los males gracias a la imagen que recibió. Krista estaba a medio vestir, dando la espalda a la puerta y retirando la cafetera del fuego. Solo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes sobre la ropa interior. Además aquellas braguitas eran las preferidas de Ymir ya que dejaban ver gran parte de su trasero y llevaban una puntilla en tonos pastel que la hacía parecer sexy y adorable al mismo. Al acercarse en silencio no pudo evitar llevar las manos a aquella parte que nunca se cansaba de tocar. La rubia saltó por la sorpresa cuando sintió los dedos fríos de su novia en contacto directo con su piel, sin embargo, enseguida sintió el calor del resto de su cuerpo pegado contra el de ella.

-Buenos días.- La más alta comenzó a besar lentamente y con cariño el cuello de la otra.

-Buenos días. –Intentó girarse para estar frente a frente con su novia pero esta no le dejó ya que la había rodeado con los brazos firmemente mientras seguía venerando su piel. -¿Cómo es que aun estas aquí?

-Tengo el día libre.

-Que bien. Tal vez podamos ir a dar una vuelta esta tarde…- Krista hubiera querido seguir hablando pero Ymir empezó a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja y perdió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo. La castaña casi dejó lo que estaba haciendo para echarse a reír por la eficacia de sus acciones, sabía el efecto que aquello tenía sobre la rubia y se aprovechaba de ello siempre que podía. Después de unos segundos la chica consiguió reunir algo de entereza y se revolvió intentando alejar la cara de Ymir de ella. Consultó su reloj de muñeca aunque sabía perfectamente que hora era. Necesitaba recordarle a su cuerpo que llegaba tarde y que no podía permitirse aquello. –Ymir… no… no tengo tiempo.

-Ooh vaamos… Para un día que estoy en casa por la mañana. ¿No puedes llegar un poquito tarde?

-Sabes que no.

Ymir había empezado a deslizar sus manos bajo la camiseta de su novia pero acabó dejándolas caer con un suspiro. Se sentó junto a la mesa que tenían en la cocina y esperó a que Krista le ofreciera una de las dos tazas de café que estaba llenando. Tras unos cuantos sorbos, la castaña se dio cuenta de que había una caja envuelta en papel de regalo sobre la encimera. _"¿Qué? ¿Eso es un regalo? No es mi cumpleaños, espera… ¿Lo es? No, no lo es. ¿Entonces por qué hay un regalo? Oh, no. ¿No será nuestro aniversario? Mierda… aunque ¿no era en verano? ¿Entonces por qué? Tal vez no sea para mí. ¿A quién le va a hacer un regalo? ¿Alguien del trabajo?"_

Al sentarse, Krista vio las miradas de pánico que Ymir estaba lanzando a su regalo y enseguida entendió que no sabía qué día era. La cara de la rubia se tornó seria y su novia se sintió en peligro.

-No sabes qué día es hoy ¿verdad?- Dejó la taza a un lado y apoyó la barbilla en la mano mientras la miraba alzando las cejas esperando una respuesta.

-Em… Claro que si.- Soltó una pequeña risa que no coló y se quedó de nuevo en silencio sin reconocer lo evidente.

Krista se levanto a por el regalo y se lo colocó delante a la otra.

-Feliz San Valentín.

_"__¡¿Hoy es San Valentín?! Bueno, tu tranquila San Valentín dura todo el día." _

_-_Oh, gracias. El tuyo aun no puedo dártelo, es tan especial que tendrás que esperar. –Ymir fijó la vista en el regalo porque si miraba a la cara de la rubia se daría cuenta de que estaba mintiendo. Empezó a romper el papel y en segundos vio que eran unos cascos de música. –Vaya, gracias.

-Llevas quejándote de no poder escuchar música en condiciones desde que se te rompieron los viejos.

-De verdad que necesitaba unos.- Agarró de la mano a su novia y tiró de ella hasta hacerla sentarse en su regazo para luego darle un beso. –Muchas gracias.

-De nada. Así que yo no tengo regalo ¿no?

-No, que va. En serio, cuando lo veas te va a encantar pero aun no puedo dártelo.

-Ya…- Se puso en pie de nuevo. –Bueno tengo que irme al hospital.- Antes de salir de la cocina se detuvo en el marco de la puerta pero apenas se giró porque no quería privar a Ymir de sus vistas. –Si dices que me va a gustar tanto lo esperare con ganas.

.

.

.

Krista estaba tomándose el tercer café del día. Estaba en la cafetería del hospital en uno de sus descansos mientras conversaba con sus compañeros. Llevaba toda la mañana repasando las altas de los pacientes y aun no había podido pasarse por su planta asignada.

-¿Qué tal lleváis el día?

-Horrible. –Jean parecía cansado, por lo que había dicho llevaba dos turnos seguidos trabajando y se le notaba. -¿Sabéis el paciente de la 22, el que siempre arma jaleo? Bien pues ha decidido levantarse en mitad de la noche al baño aunque no pudiera. Menos mal que el compañero de habitación nos ha avisado. El tipo ha empezado a gritarnos y a arrancarse las vías. A acabado sacándose la sonda y el pis ha salido por todas partes. A la chica nueva la ha puesto perdida. Menos mal que yo estaba más atrás y no me ha llegado.

-¡Puaj! No cuentes eso ahora hombre.- Reiner lo miraba con asco mientras señalaba el bollo que estaba comiendo.

-¿Alguno tiene plan de San Valentín?- Annie ignoró totalmente la anécdota de su compañero y cambió de tema.

-Bert y yo tenemos que trabajar así que no creo que tengamos tiempo de hacer nada especial. Seguramente cuando llegue a casa nos pondremos a ver alguna peli y pediremos chino.- Reiner habló sin darle mucha importancia.

-Ymir se ha olvidado totalmente de qué día era hoy. Ha intentado cubrirse diciendo que me tenía que dar el regalo más tarde pero estoy segura de que no se ha acordado. Seguro que habrá ido corriendo al centro y me habrá comprado el primer peluche que haya visto. ¿Cómo es posible olvidarse de San Valentín? Sales a la calle y te bombardean con corazones y cursiladas varias durante todo el mes. Es imposible no enterarte. Pero bueno… que se le va a hacer. ¿Y tú, Annie?

-Había pensado llevar a Mikasa a su restaurante favorito. Supongo que se lo espera pero es mejor que un peluche hortera comprado en un supermercado.- Añadió una sonrisa al final buscando chinchar a su amiga.

-Ey…- Krista la miró fingiendo indignación.

.

.

.

Entró en casa y cerró la puerta con el pie mientras dejaba las bolsas que llevaba en el recibidor. Se estaba quitando el abrigo cuando apareció Ymir saludándola. Krista se sorprendió ya que esta iba vestida de forma elegante.

-Vaya. Corbata y todo… ¿Quién se casa?

Ymir estaba bebiendo una lata de cerveza y empezó a toser de repente.

-¡¿Q-qué?!- Volvió a toser un par de veces más. –¿No estabas tan emocionada con lo de San Valentín? Pues toma San Valentín. Ve a ponerte algo bonito y nos vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-Es sorpresa. –Ymir miró hacia otro lado e intentó sonar irritada, aunque Krista sabía que solo trataba no parecer nerviosa.

La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa y fue directa al armario en busca de algo que ponerse.

Media hora más tarde estaban en la entrada de uno de los restaurantes más famosos de la ciudad.

-¿De verdad venimos aquí? Ymir, este sitio es muy caro. No sé si es buena idea.

-He estado ahorrando todo el mes, así que deja de quejarte y entra.

-Espera. ¿Para esto eran todas esas horas extra?

-Sí. Para esto y más cosas que van a venir luego.

Cuando estaban sentadas a la mesa no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco fuera de lugar. Toda la gente que había allí era gente de dinero y se veía que todo lo que tenían alrededor era caro.

-Si te digo la verdad, llevo todo el día pensando que te habías olvidado de hoy. Te debo una disculpa. Cuando se lo cuente a todos en el trabajo no se van a creer que he estado aquí.

-Deberías tener un poco más de fe en mí.- Ymir negó con la cabeza.

-En cuanto lleguemos a casa te lo compensaré.- Krista guiñó un ojo y su novia sonrió de manera cómplice.

La cena estuvo deliciosa y las dos disfrutaron de la conversación animada que mantuvieron todo el rato. Cuando salieron decidieron dar una vuelta por el paseo marítimo, después de recorrerlo de arriba abajo subieron a la noria que había en la zona ferial y desde allí pudieron ver toda la playa y el mar.

-Bueno. Ha sido una noche fantástica.- Krista reprimió un bostezo. Notaba como el cansancio de un largo día de trabajo empezaba a hacer mella y aunque quería que aquel momento no acabara nunca, estaba empezando a echar de menos su cama. Aun así tenía que aguantar despierta, le había prometido a Ymir que lo pasarían bien al volver a casa. Se sonrojó al intentar pensar algo especial con lo que poder sorprenderla. –Va siendo hora de irse a casa. ¿No crees? –Le lanzó una mirada llena de deseo y su novia tragó saliva.

-Um… Antes de eso me apetece bajar a la playa. ¿Te importa si vamos un momento?

-¿A la playa? ¿Para qué?

-No sé, me apetece estar mirando el mar contigo mientras nos abrazamos y esas cosas.

-¿Y esas cosas?- La rubia la miró con sospecha. –No voy a hacer guarradas en un sitio público. Te aviso por si es eso lo que tienes en mente.

-¿Qué? ¡N-no es eso!- Ymir gesticuló con las manos exageradamente para dejar claro que no era esa su intención. –Simplemente me han entrado ganas de estar ahí.

-Está bien.- Krista contestó arrastrando las palabras. –Un ratito y luego nos vamos.

Las dos caminaron hasta llegar al borde de la playa. Pasaron por los tablones de madera que había hasta que se acabaron y no les quedó más remedio que meterse en la arena.

-Espera, que con los tacones no puedo.- Krista se paró para quitarse los zapatos pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Ymir la levantó en brazos. La rubia se sorprendió y se aferró con fuerza a la otra. Las dos empezaron a reírse mientras la más alta caminaba hacia la orilla pero antes de llegar perdió el equilibrio a causa del suelo irregular. No hubo una gran caída, simplemente Ymir quedó sentada sin ningún golpe ya que la arena había amortiguado la caída y Krista seguía en sus brazos. La colocó en su regazo y las dos se quedaron contemplando el mar en silencio. Las farolas del paseo quedaban lejos y desde allí podía apreciarse la cantidad de estrellas que había esa noche en el cielo. Aunque hacía algo de frio estando tan cerca del agua el calor de la otra las mantenía a gusto.

-K-krista… quería decirte algo… um…- Se aclaró la garganta para ganar algo de confianza. –Ya sé que no soy la mejor persona del mundo y que siempre estoy quejándome de todo y… que soy egoísta y esas cosas pero… Te quiero. Estar contigo es lo único que me hace feliz y te juro que intentaré vivir mis días dándote todo el amor que te mereces. Por eso… -Metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y colocó una pequeña caja delante de Krista.

-¿Ymir?- Solo consiguió hablar con un hilo de voz. Miró a su novia con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin creerse lo que estaba pasando.

-Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

La rubia abrió la caja con dedos temblorosos y allí estaba. Un precioso anillo con un pequeño zafiro incrustado. Se tapó la boca abierta por la tremenda sorpresa y notó como los ojos se le humedecían.

-Krista ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Volvió a mirar a su novia siendo incapaz de poner en palabras todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Solo pudo besarla apasionadamente mientras las lágrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas.

-Sí… ¡Sí!

Volvieron a besarse y cuando las dos estuvieron algo mas calmadas Ymir colocó el anillo en el dedo de Krista. Las dos se quedaron admirándolo durante largos minutos. Sentían que aquella era la mejor noche de sus vidas.

-¿Qué te ha parecido tu regalo de San Valentín?

-Insuperable. Es muy romántico que hayas elegido el día de hoy para hacer esto.

Ymir rió nerviosamente.

-¿A que si? Eso pensé. Estaba todo planeado, totalmente.

Krista se dio cuenta de la verdad con tan solo contemplar durante unos segundos la cara de su ahora prometida.

-No tenías ni idea de que hoy era San Valentín ¿verdad?

-No, ni idea.- Ymir se rindió ante lo imposible, Krista la conocía demasiado bien como poder engañarla.

No obstante la chica no se enfadó y empezó a reírse alegremente. Pronto su novia empezó a reír también sin saber muy bien por qué. Simplemente estaba feliz.

Recordaría aquel momento por siempre.


End file.
